How in the world do I confess!
by novicestar
Summary: Ririchiyo wants to confess to her faithful dog, her secret service bodyguard Miketsukami. Does she manage it, or does it all go horribly wrong? One-shot. RirichiyioxMiketsukami. Please review!


**How can it be, that when I upload this, there are only 11 stories for InuXBoku SS? It's an amazing manga and I love how they have adapted it into an anime! **

**This is just little scene of my own, not really set at any time, but it is before Ririchiyo and Miketsukami get together!**

**I hope you like this! Ririchiyo and Miketsukami are really hard to capture as characters, so any feedback would be greatly appreciated!**

**Thank you for reading!**

* * *

><p>How is it that I fell in love, so deeply, so quickly?<p>

With Miketsukami-kun, everything felt so natural. He accepted me so easily, and eventually, I grew to fall for his happy to please nature.

What I don't understand is how difficult it is for me to speak to the words to him. I need to tell him, he needs to know.

How should I tell him?

I scribble down ideas on my favourite notepad, a yellow coloured one with flowers decorating the corners.

_Aha! Miketsukami-kun! I love you! _No. Too much. And I couldn't say it like that!

_Miketsukami-kun, you should stop being my bodyguard and be my boyfriend! _Ahh, definitely not. Even though he'd happily oblige, no doubt. He really is a faithful dog.

_Ohayo Miketsukami-kun, today I thought we could go on a date, how about it? (complete with sexy wink). _Oh no no no! There's no _way _I could ever do that! Not ever!

Angry and disappointed at my lack of ingenuity, I crumple up the paper and toss it in the bin. This is just like the coffee incident!

Slowly but surely, my bin began to overflow with screwed up pieces of paper. How frustrating!

I look up and notice that my phone is flashing. I have a message.

_Are you okay? It's 3am and your light is still on. Miketsukami_

Oh no! He'll scold me for staying up so late in the morning!

What to write, what to write?

I know.

_I'm sorry. I'm feeling a little distressed right now. But what about you? You're still awake at this hour! You must go to sleep! Ririchiyo_

Sent.

I try to start writing again but it seems impossible. The phone seems to grow larger with each second that passes that I haven't received a reply. Maybe, Miketsukami-kun really went to sleep?

_Beep!_

A reply!

_I can't sleep when you're awake and feeling troubled. Remember, Ririchiyo-sama, I am always here as your faithful servant. Miketsukami_

I hate him. He is too damn nice.

What if he rejects me, whilst still holding up that niceness? Oh no, what if he rejects me anyway? I am just a schoolgirl; he is a fully fledged adult. He probably doesn't even think about me like that.

_Fine, come over and make me coffee then. Ririchiyo_

I can't just ask him nicely to come over, can I? Grr, Chiyo, what's wrong with you? No matter how much he annoys you, he is the only person to see past the rude exterior. And, as much as you hate him, you love him.

The door is knocked thrice gently. I answer the door and I already know who it'll be when I get there. What I don't expect is how he is dressed.

Normally, he wears a freshly pressed suit, with freshly shined shoes, with a freshly pulled on pair of gloves. That is his every day wear, despite how formal it seems. But tonight, he is dressed differently.

He is wearing a pair of denim jeans and a green cashmere sweater. It suits him, very much so. That's not the only thing. He is wearing a pair of glasses! I never knew he required them! But damn it makes him look… incredible. I kind of wish Miketsukami-kun would wear his glasses more often.

"If it will make Ririchiyo-sama happy, then I can wear them."

"Huh?" Did I –

"You wished I could wear these glasses more often."

"Oh right. Yes, well, if you need glasses, you shouldn't be embarrassed to wear them. You drive me around, and I wouldn't want you to crash because you can't see." I stick my nose up in the air to hide my embarrassment.

"Ririchiyo-sama, I usually wear contact lenses, so I can see perfectly fine when I drive you."

Why didn't I think of that? Now I just look like an idiot!

"Ah, well yes –"

"Shall I prepare the coffee?" It wasn't so much a question, I noted, as he went and started the preparations regardless.

"Yes, I mean, it's not like I called you here for any other reason. And make yourself one." I tack that bit on the end because Miketsukami-kun _never _thinks of himself. Maybe I should ask why that is.

"Miketsukami-kun, why is it that you never think of yourself? I don't want to hear the 'it's my job' line either!"

The white haired man stopped pouring the coffee and threw me a confusing look. "Because I've done that. It's how I ended up here, after all. I achieved my long desired freedom and I wish to use it to bring you happiness."

I can't help but let a sigh slip from my lips. "But if you're not happy, then others pick up on it. Like me. I-I mean, when you don't consider yourself, it's just more hassle for me."

"I'm sorry, Ririchiyo-sama." He averts his gaze.

"Don't be sorry," I continue. "Be happy, fool. If you're happy then, there is less trouble for me. If my bodyguard is sad or whatever, then it'll be me that takes the wrap for it." I care for you, Miketsukami-kun, be happy. That's what I wanted to say. Instead, it became an insult. Again.

Why must I do this every time?

"Hai, Ririchiyo-sama." Suddenly, he's in front of me again. When did he move? "You are always so kind to me with your words. I will forever be your faithful dog, because you are such a wonderful person, Ririchiyo-sama."

"Then why can't you love me?"

What, what, what? Where did that come from? Why did I say it? Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. "I – I mean –"

His mismatched eyes become dark. "When did I say I couldn't love you, Ririchiyo-sama?" He's down on bended knee, looking me straight in the eye. I want to look away, but he holds my hand in his soft gentle hands with a firm grip, and pins me to the spot with his gaze. How can I feel so terrified yet so damn safe with him right now? "I would never say such a thing! It would be hurtful to Ririchiyo-sama and I could never hurt you."

"You still think it." Again? Drop it, Chiyo! He's never going to love you when you act like a petulant child!

"Ririchiyo-sama, has someone said something to you, to upset you like this?" His eyes are clouded now; he is seething inside. I wonder why.

"N-no. I'm just stating the obvious. I-it's not even important. Unhand me."

"No."

"No?"

"Ririchiyo-sama, if I have upset you in any way, then I humbly apologise. If someone else has upset you, then I shall make them apologise to you." His eyes are so dark they are almost black. He is irritated beyond belief. I'm frightened. And he still hasn't let go of my hand – not that he's hurting me, of course. I know he'd never hurt me on purpose.

"No one has upset me!"

"So why are you upset? Is it because you are under the impression that I am not in love with you? I am your faithful dog, Ririchiyo-sama, but I am not a dog without feelings! The letters we exchanged helped me to know you, and meeting you was a day I had long wished for. I serve you like I have served no other, and you believe I don't care for you? Ririchiyo-sama, please be comforted in the fact that you are wrong."

"That's the point, you stupid fool! You care for me but it's not like you love me like I lov –" I clamp my free hand over my mouth. Idiot! I am not confessing now!

Miketsukami-kun's eyes go from dark to clear in an instant. He releases my hand and stands up. "Ririchiyo-sama, I apologise for this." He's rejecting _me?_ I knew it. Rejection really hurts. I feel like I've been dropped in a bottomless pit. My stomach hurts.

Two arms wrap around me and pull me close and he holds me against his body. He really is rejecting me. Trust this stupid baka to be so damn nice about it too. I can't help but let the tears escape. I try to hold them in, but a huge sob escapes me.

"Ririchiyo-sama! Why are you crying?" He pulls me away from him, holding my shoulders as if I was a porcelain doll.

"I-I-" I don't even know how to make words come out of my mouth. Damn, this hurts far too much. Why did I have to fall in love with someone who does not return my feelings?

"Ririchiyo-sama, please do not cry." His hold around me tightens once more, which makes me cry harder. I longed for him to hold me like this, but not under these circumstances, and certainly without the tears.

"B-but…Miketsukami-kun…this…r…r…rejection…it hurts…" I mumble quietly, between sobs.

"Rejection?" His voice sounded confused. "I have not, and will not, reject you if you confess to me, Ririchiyo-sama."

"Y-you didn't reject me?" My crying halts. "But I thought –"

"You were confessing to me, Ririchiyo-sama?"

I respond by nodding dumbly in his strong shoulder. He smells so good. Like honey and orange blossoms and something else that I'm one hundred sure is something uniquely Miketsukami-kun. I'm in way too deep now.

His voice is soft and low in my ear when he speaks. "I accept your feelings, Ririchiyo-sama." His soft and gentle hand puts gentle pressure on my lower jaw and I look up, meeting his blue and yellow eyes. "Ririchiyo-sama, I'm happy." Tears of what I think is joy are watering in his eyes as he gently presses his soft lips to mine.

Perhaps, today wasn't so awful, after all.


End file.
